The Order of the Black Knights
The Order of the Black Knights, also known solely as the Black Knights, are a major military group on Requiem of Geass, the official and sole army of the United States of Japan and the United Federation of Nations, and one of the three main Factions that can be joined by any new member on the board. They are led by Zero, allied with the United States of Britannia and the Britannian Military, and are also the sworn enemies of the Britannian Restoration League. Their logo is a Geass sigil used by the old Geass order and the symbol displayed on a person's eyes when the power of Geass is being used. As of 2020 a.t.b. they have been at war with the BRL for over ten years. History The Black Knights started off as a group of vigilante rebels who fought against the Holy Britannian Empire starting in 2017 a.t.b. Officially led by the mysterious being known as Zero, they were formed mostly from Japanese terrorists who continued to resist Britannian rule even after fell and became known as Area 11. The Black Knights claimed themselves to be "allies of justice" in order to differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups of the era, thought this may have been stated solely for public support. At first, the group kept their activites on a rather quiet and minute scale, but under Zero's leadership, they quickly grew to become a threat to the might Holy Britannian Empire and though disrupted by the supposed death of their leader and the capture of many of their top soldiers, the group rose up again. For a short while, the Black Knights claimed Zero to have died in battle before joining Schneizel el Britannian in a short lived war against the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannian. Though defeated, Lelouch was soon after assassinated by an alive and well Zero and the Black Knights returned to protected the newly established United Federation of Nations under Zero's leadership, while also forging a new friendship with the now United States of Britannia and its Empress, Nunnally vi Britannia, younger sister of Lelouch. However, from the ashes of the Holy Britannian Empire came a group known as the Britannian Restoration League in the year 2020 a.t.b. With the goal of restoring the Britannian nation old, it soon became evident that another war was at hand, with the Black Knights in the center of it. The BRL quickly targeted Zero's group early on and despite having limited resources and soldiers, they were able to hold the Black Knights off while still causing disruption throughout the world. Though willing, the United States of Britannia was hesitant to assist Zero in fighting off its own people, leaving the Black Knights to deal with the new threat alone. Special Ranks 0 Division Captain Empty First Division Captain Empty Second Division Captain Empty Third Division Captain Empty Fourth Division Captain Empty Fifth Division Captain Empty Sixth Division Captain Empty Knightmare Frames *Akatsuki Tsubasa *Hiei Zangetsu *Guren Mark-III Category:Factions Category:United States of Japan Category:Black Knights